User blog:ErdamonPL/Yao
|alttype = |date = ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ VOLVO GIVE DIRETIDE PLOX |rangetype = ranged |health = 50 |attack = 40 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 382 (+ 80) |mana = 210 (+ 45) |damage= 49 (+ 2.7) |range = 500 |armor = 12 (+ 2.2) |magicresist = 30 (+ 0) |attackspeed = 0.650 (+ 2%) |healthregen = 6.0 (+ 0.7) |manaregen = 6.0 (+ 0.5) |speed = 330 }} Yao & Hao, the Twin Spirits are custom champions in League of Legends. Abilities and will apply a mark. When Yao or Hao uses an abillity, mark is consumed and makes abillity deal 5/10/15/20% damage more. Mark expires immediately if Soul swap will be used before mark will be consumed or will expire on it's own. Scales with Soul swap's rank |cooldown= }} Yao smites selected enemy target, this causes target to take magic damage. Also, if target was champion, Yao recieves a shield that grants him Armor and Magic resistance for 3 seconds. Amount of Armor and Magic resistance is equal to 20% of damage dealt (Shield does not retain after swaping with Hao). |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=650 }} Hao smites selected enemy target, this causes target to take magic damage. Also, if target was champion, Hao slows target for 3 seconds (Slow decays over time). Slow amount equals to 10% of damage dealt + 15% base slow (Slow's amount cannot exceed 70%) |leveling = Scales with Soul swap's rank |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range=600 }} }} Yao charges forward. When charging, Yao inspires all nearby allies and increases movement speed of all nearby allied units for 2 seconds (Movement speed decays over time and doubles for those who faces enemy champions). Also, after charge, next Yao's attack will become Unity. |leveling = |cooldown=20 |cost= |costtype=mana |range= 500 }} Hao lunges at targeted enemy, upon impact target takes magic damage. Also, any enemy in Hao's path (including target) will be feared for 1 second. |leveling = Scales with Soul swap's rank |cooldown=20 |cost= |costtype=mana |range= 400 }} }} Yao empowers his basic attacks which causes them to resotre Yao's mana. Also, his basic attacks reduces target's magic resistance for 2.5 seconds (Stacks 4 times) Yao fires magical flare in a line. Flare hits first unit in it's path and deals magic damage to it. When flare hits enemy champion, Yao restores trippled amount of mana restored on autoattacks. *Projectile speed: 1800 |leveling = |cooldown=15 |cost= |costtype=mana |range= 900 }} Hao empowers himself which grants him permament attack speed boost (this buff does not retain after swaping to Yao). Also, Hao's basic attacks deals additional magic damage equal to target's missing health Next Hao's attack within 5 seconds heals him for % of dealt damage by this attack (including magic damage). |leveling = Scales with Soul swap's rank of missing health of dealt damage |cooldown=15 |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} Yao/Hao swaps his soul with Yao's/Hao's and lets it control the body. Both Yao and Hao uses diffrent skillsets but they does not share cooldowns. Ranking Soul swap increases statistics of Hao's spells. Soul swap is avilable at level 1 and skill points can be spend to rank up Soul swap. Also, Yao's basic attacks reduces Hao's abillities' cooldown and Hao's abillities reduces Yao's abillities' cooldown, this also reduces cooldown of Soul swap and Unity |leveling = seconds |cooldown= }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Yao and Hao known each other from beggining of their lifes, since they were brothers. They befriended pretty quickly, nothing could break their friendship, they've never played with other children, never gone out with someone, never split up and they were always guarding themselves. Once they grown up, they ventured to Ionia to learn how to use spiritual magic to help during war between Noxus and Ionia and their knowledge about using real weapons was very little and of course, it's hard for Yordles to hold big swords and large bows. Once they started study they did pretty well, and learned basic techniques early enough. One accurst night, Noxian guerrilla squad attacked the temple, Yao and Hao started to fight to keep temple and it's inhabitants safe. They protected temple as long as they could, to the last breath and last drop of blood. Unfortunately one of the guerrillas attacked from back and dealt a death blow to Hao. It just released Yao's anger which made out of him an unstoppable killing machine. He roughly murdered all the soldiers and came to Hao, he knew that he is dead but he couldn't accept this so he moved his spirit into his body. It was hard for him to do but he did it, Yao and Hao shared the same body and could control it. Unfortunately Noxian's attack had bigger impact than they expected, it seemed so that there were more of squads and some of them attacked the city from the other side, that's were Hao's assassin came from. And so, Yao ventures over the world to find a way, to bring back his Brother's his body. Yao thought that since League of Legends is kind of tournament, prize may be enough to complete his mission. Holy shiet this song fits this lore Quotes How to read: Those quotes belongs to Yao Those quotes belongs to Hao Those quotes belongs to both of them Upon Selection *"We will fight, as one" Attacking *"Once you master your mind, you don't need your body" *"Everyone faces their fate" *"I will finish my journey, no matter the cost" *"What must be done" *"Anger is not a purpose, it's a deadly weapon" *"No matter the cost" *"My will remain unbroken" *"I can kill, just to get back my body" *"They shall not crush our spirit" *"We will fight as long as we can" *"They can break anyone, but not us" Movement *"My journey continues" *"For my brother" *"Remember every did and understand consequences" *"Unity is the key" *"Once you find right way you don't have to turn back" *"Remember every lesson" *"Tell them I survived" *"My spirit will remain alive, forever" *"Don't stare into past, if you want to see your future" *"Our journey moves on" *"We will follow you summoner, if you will follow us" Joke (Animation concept: Yao and Hao leave their body as spirits and starts to play chess) -''Ha! Check mate!'' -Actually, you gave me free win... -''Wh-What?! That's the way how you win this game isn't it?'' -That's how you play Backgammon... -''Ugh... I'll never understand this game'' Taunt *"Our fate was worse than something that you're going to meet" *"Face the reality, when we're together, you're alone" *"I will always find a way back, no matter what you will do" *"''You will keep killing me, I will keep coming back, and remain unbroken" When casting Mystical beam *"Purify!" *"Strike!" *"Punish!" *"''Enlight!" '''Upon dying' *"GYAAAAH!!... I've failed..." *"AAAAARGH!!... I failed you, brother..." Login screen music I don't know why i putted Login screen music in here either Changelog 19.11.13 General -Added quotes -Added lore Stats -Attack speed per level reduced from trolololol to 2% per level -Range reduced from 525 to 500 -Movement speed reduced from 335 to 330 -Base mana reduced from 240 to 210 -"Spells" bar increased from 90 to 100 -"Difficulty" bar increased from 80 to 90 Unity -Damage reduced from 15/20/25/30% of AP to 10/15/20/25% of AP -Added cooldown (12/10/8/6 seconds) Mystical Beam (Yao) -Lowered AP ratio from 80% to 65% -Armor and Magic resistance amount increased from 12% of damage dealt to 20% of damage dealt -Cooldown increased from 9/8/7/6/5 to 11/10.5/10/9.5/9 (Hao) -Cooldown increased from 8/7/6/5 to 11/10.5/10/9.5 Spiritual Charge (Both Yao and Hao) -Cooldown increased from 18 seconds to 20 seconds Wisdom/Fervor (Fervor) -Damage reduced from 1/1.5/2/2.5% of missing health to 1/1.25/1.5/1.75% of missing health -Attack speed reduced from 35/40/45/50% to 25/30/35/40% -Attack speed ratio reduced from 1% per 25 AP to 1% per 35 AP -Added active abillities Wisdom: Yao fires magical flare which deals damage and restores mana upon impact with enemy unit Fervor: Hao's next basic attack within 5 seconds heals him for % of damage dealt (including magic damage) Soul swap -From now on, Yao's basic attacks reduces cooldown of Hao's abillities and vice versa. 17.11.13 -Added Author's Comments Once again: Hue teh awesum work: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Tev_-_Insane_blaze http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Yuurei_-_the_Pure_one http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Khan%27_Raal_-_Emperor_of_the_Void http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Sinitar_-_the_Anti-Mage_(Rework) http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Siegenn_-_the_Omnipotent_Magus http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Jayden_-_the_Forsaken_Shadow http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Frigus_-_the_Frozen_Element http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Leon_-_the_Young_Spark http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Feeghal_-_Eyes_of_the_Depths http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Marten_-_the_Outlawed_Sheriff http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Naadir_-_the_Grim_Reaper http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Jitsy_-_the_Miner%27s_Pride http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Spectre_-_the_Phantom http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Lucy_-_the_Guardian_Angel Feel free to comment (No really, comment, or else i'll have to touch you in an inapropriate way... kinda... sort of... maybe... lél) Now seriously, it's the first time I make champion with shapeshift (kinda) and it's quite hard for me to balance it :/ so yeh, feel free to feedback and enjoy! :D (Don't worry, next champion shall be more human-ish... not really but he was human before. Yes, that was easter egg hue) Category:Custom champions